


petals

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [12]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, choose ur own adventure type of thing except u choose who's killing creamster, tw; blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: catching feelings doesn't always feel great.especially when they're unrequited.





	petals

**Author's Note:**

> blood trigger warning, this is also kinda just. generally sad lol.

flowers.

they’re beautiful life forms, coming in all shapes and sizes, their colours spreading far and wide across the colour spectrum.

they didn’t look so beautiful covered in blood.

-

jay heaved, coughing into his toilet as more flower petals escaped his throat, brushing the back of his esophagus, making him heave again. tears flowed steadily down his face, and he collapsed against the rim, too tired to cry properly, just glad his coughing fit was over. beautiful white petals floated in the bowl, flecks of blood covering them, tinting the water pink.

jay’s throat hurt so, so badly.

he whimpered quietly, forcing himself to stand up on shaky legs. he stood still for a moment, making sure no more petals would come up, before flushing the toilet and stumbling out of the bathroom, sniffles escaping him as he made his way to his bedroom. he closed his door behind him before collapsing against the door, silent sobs escaping him as he buried his hands in his hair, eyes squeezed shut. 

he didn’t even have a voice anymore.

his chest hurt badly, but he couldn’t stop the sobs as he slowly slid down the door, pulling on his hair as tears leaked out of his shut eyes. he gasped for air, a mistake he soon regretted as it forced him to cough once more. blood and petals dribbled down the front of his hoodie, some falling onto his sweats as he coughed violently, sobs following the coughs.

he couldn’t breathe.

eventually, the coughing ceased, and all jay could do was whimper, flower petals sticking to his hoodie, his sweats, and the floor between his legs. the boy opened his eyes, the sting from all the tears he’d shed barely comparable to the pain in his throat. he looked down at the mess of blood and petals in front of him, eyes glazed over, uncaring.

he’d done this to himself, after all.

he stood up, not bothering to brush himself off as he collapsed onto his bed, eyes begging to close once more. his body ached from how violent his coughs were, his chest feeling as though it was on fire.

he closed his eyes.

tomorrow was another day.


End file.
